Chaos Abound
by RagingSol
Summary: A young teen leaves his "home" in search of answers, pushing aside his past, too bad that's where the answers lie. This story is my own original work, just motivated by Fire Emblem. Rated M mostly for later chapters.
1. Prologue: Fleeting Past

Prologue: Fleeting Past

_It was dark and cold, the feeling of inferiority and... someone holding me? Who's that over there? _"Take him and go!" Yelled out a male voice. "What about the other one?" Cried out the voice of another man. "I'll deal with him, just go!" The first male yelled out. _Who are these people, they seem so familiar, what's going on!? Huh? What's this rocking back and forth? Am I on a ship? Where is it going? Ahh... I'm scared. _"How's the boy?" A female voice called out. "He's fine, just a bit startled." Stated the second male from before. "Ha, oh well. Too bad he can't stay, he'll be missed dearly." Said the woman."It's not his fault he can't stay, it's this damned famine and war threats." Replied the male. _What? I'm leaving? Leaving where? _"Not to mention his... well... family's situation." Said the woman. "Do you think it was wise to separate the two?" Questioned the man. "I'm not sure, but that was his father's decision." "I see..." "Will either of them ever be able to return to their home?" "Well if he ever finds out who he is then maybe he can return to the life he should have known." Said the man. "Of course, but what of this one?." asked the woman. "This one... he would appear to lead a different lifestyle... something strange and new something different about who he is, but I wouldn't to sure. Can't trust mages these days." "... I'll remember those words."

_Who I am? What are these people talking about? What's so special and different about me? ...Who am I? _

* * *

At that instant, young 15 year old Daisuke Ichimaru awoke with a start. Breathing heavily he looked around to see the familiar surroundings of his rented room. "I-it was a dream... just a dream." he brushed some stray black strands of his hair out of his face and felt cold sweat stick to his hand as he did. He wiped his brow with a towel and attempted to get back to sleep.

Later on that morning Daisuke woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, sunlight peering through the window, and his childhood friend Sakuya Nakamura banging on the door repeatedly. "Get up already Daisuke!" Daisuke who had become rather irritated already with her method of a wake up call sat up and yelled back. "I'm up!" Sakuya preceded by bursting the door open and happily yelled "Good Morning!!!" Daisuke sat there staring blankly at her. "...huh? Am I rushing you?" Sakuya asked. "Yeah, I don't even have pants on yet." As Sakuya realized this, she turned red and quickly left the room. "Sorry!" She yelled as she ran down the hall to the stairway. Daisuke sighed and put on fresh clothes. "Such a strange girl." He thought to himself.

Daisuke headed downstairs only to be welcomed by the smell of Sakuya's special breakfast were most of the food was only slightly singed or worse. "Oh great, what a perfect way to start the morning" Daisuke said very sarcastically. "Shut up, just be happy I cook for you and father." Sakuya yelled back.

"Right..." Daisuke mumbled as he sat down and took the chance to look upon Sakuya's red shoulder length hair, almost perfect hourglass figure, nice and round chest area, and those legs, man did Daisuke love those legs. "So... what was up with that reaction earlier?" Daisuke asked as he picked up some toast and grimaced as he looked at it. "What'd you mean?" "You know, how you just ran out of my room, cause I didn't have any pants on, I mean it's not like you haven't seen me like that before." "Shut up Daisuke! I was just alone and sad that night!" "Right, that's exactly why you wanted to sleep with me, huh?" Before Sakuya could yell back at Daisuke. A door creaked open and out came Sakuya's father. The retired military tactician, Tenshi. "What're you two yelling about now?" He asked sleepily. The two teens looked at each other and then back at Tenshi. "O-oh nothing." They replied quickly. Tenshi yawned "Well alright." He said and sat down and began eating.

After breakfast Daisuke decided he would leave for the day and go for a walk on the outskirts of town as he usually did when he didn't have to go to work. Before he left, he picked up his claymore and jacket and left. Of course his sudden disappearance didn't go unnoticed. "Hm? Where'd Daisuke go?" Sakuya wondered out loud as she searched the house for him. She searched every nook and cranny of the house before asking her father. "Oh, he left a little while ago, didn't you see him?" Tenshi said. "No I didn't, but thanks for telling me dad!" she said hastily as she put on her shoes and hurried outside. "Haha to be young and full of energy again." Tenshi laughed as Sakuya had left.

Daisuke was enjoying his walk, until he heard thumping that sounded like distant footsteps. He turned only to see Sakuya running towards him. As Daisukewatched her, a thought sprung into his mind. "She's still so damn hot... things have been boring lately... maybe I can... yeah definently going to have to do that before i leave." Daisuke smirked as everything had formulated into his head. Sakuya who had just arrived, was attempting to catch her breath. "So why are you here?" Daisuke asked her. "I-I wanted to... go walking... with you today..." She said between deep breaths. "Oh, well that's fine I guess." Sakuya looked up at him surprised "Huh? No objections? You're completely fine with this? Are you sick?" Sakuya questioned frantically "No, I'm fine and figured it would be good to spend sometime with you, considering we're usually arguing... I uh... figured a relaxing walk would help." Daisuke said as he looked off to the side. Sakuya giggled and pulled him in for a hug. "I get it, yes we can have fun later on." She said with another giggle, Daisuke turned his head towards her. "Wha... are **you **sick?" Daisuke asked. Sakuya laughed some more. "No silly, I just know you all to well and besides if you haven't forgotten, we only tell every one we're friends so that father doesn't get suspicious and get all weird about us dating." "Right... by the way breakfast wasn't as burnt as usual, I guess your getting better." Daisuke said as they approached Daisuke's old cabin. Sakuya saw it and motioned for them to go over there. "Can this place still be used?" She asked. "Yeah." "Ah... well just so you know cooking isn't they only thing I've gotten better at." She said with a seductive smile. "Oh really now, we'll just have to find out." He replied with a smirk and with that they both headed inside.

A few hours later, after the two had finished with their "fun" "Oh Daisuke that was amazing!" Sakuya exclaimed loudly. "Heh, what can I say, you weren't too bad yourself though, where'd you learn to do that?" "I uh... thought it up and just tried it?" Sakuya said nervously. "Hm... that works." Daisuke said. A little while later the duo had gotten fully dressed and decided to have spar, like they usually would. They both got practice swords and went to their designated sparring grounds. "You know I'm not gonna go easy on you." Daisuke stated as he readied himself. "You better not." Sakuya said as she took her stance.

"Ah... Daisuke your too strong." Sakuya said as she sat on the ground breathing heavily. She looked over Daisuke's form "He looks so skinny, how is he that strong? He's nicely toned and everything, but you can only tell if he's uh... not wearing clothes." Sakuya thought "What's the matter, did I tire you out earlier?" Daisuke asked. Sakuya just snapped back into reality. "Huh... oh uh... yeah that's it, I guess I was enjoying myself to much to notice." Sakuya replied with a nervous laugh. Daisuke gave her skeptical look. "Well if your 'Tired' then I'll take you back home so you can rest, okay?" Sakuya smiled and nodded and the two made their way back home.

Later that evening Daisuke decided to head out to the local market area and arranged a resignation order at his former workplace, then he went to the 'bank' and withdrew money so he could support himself. "Haha I'm not going miss this place one bit." Daisuke laughed as he walked away, but thoughts of Sakuya were caught in his head, he did what he could to push them aside and later that night after he packed up all his belongings and was about to head off, when his exit was cut short by Tenshi. "So you've finally decided to leave, eh?" "Yeah." "Aren't you gonna tell Sakuya? She's gonna miss you." "Hm... Tell her I said bye." And with that Daisuke made his way out. Tenshi watched as Daisuke walked down the road for a bit and then headed back inside. "What a strange lad, just like his father."

Four Years Later...

A young mage in training from the nearby mage academy, walked in front of a small building with a tattered sign up top that read "Daisuke's Mercenary Office: Cash only." "Ahah! This's gotta be the place." He exclaimed loudly. And with that he headed in.

~Chapter 1: End~


	2. Chapter 1: Daisuke the Mercenary

Chapter 2: Daisuke the Mercenary

As the young mage boy pushed open the door, the sound of cracking wood flooded the almost empty room, aside from all the weapons placed on the wall, two slightly rusted metal chairs, a single desk in the back, and a black haired man leaning back in his chair at the desk. The boy walked in cautiously, letting the door shut behind him. He walked towards the man and stutter out "E-excuse me sir, but- Sir?" The boy stopped, surprised as he heard light snoring coming from him. The boy sighed and took in a deep breath. "...SIR!!" The chair fell back onto all four legs as soon as disrupting noise had subsided and the man opened an eye to see the youth standing there smiling. "Eh? Who're you?" "Sir, I'm a mage trainee from the mage academy." The boy replied. "Oh, well what do you want with a mercenary like me?" "I need your assistance sir, I heard your one of the best around... you are, right?"

"I've been told that before." "So you Daisuke then?" "That's me, what's your name kid?" "I'm Aki sir."

"Alright then Aki, what'd you need help with?" "Well I was out in the woods practicing with some... err magic and I was attacked by bandits. They knocked me unconscious and took all my tomes and supplies, can you help me get them back and possibly take care of the problematic bandits?" Aki asked nervously. "...How much are you paying me?" "Uh... 15,000 ryou?" Daisuke surprised at the amount of money the kid could spare. "Yeah sure, kid." "Excellent sir!" "Hey Aki?" "Yes Sir?" "Stop calling me sir." "Of course sir." "Gah..." "What's the matter sir?" "... Nothing."

Daisuke and Aki departed the harbor town Kreis after making some preparations. "So kid, where we going?" "To the Weissland Forest!" "That's uh pretty far from here, why were you training all the way out there?" "N-no reason."

The pair's travels took them approximately 5 days of almost non-stop walking, from dawn to dusk. Along with Aki's complaining for breaks every so often. When they finally reached their destination, the trees seemed to loom over them, as they entered, the canopy of leaves above blocked out most sunlight, leaving only a few splotches of sunlight beaming down on the forest floor. As they walked Daisuke began marking a path with his knife, by making visible cuts on the trunks of the tress. "Sir, we only need to find the markings I left up when I first came here or a large clearing somewhere within the forest." Daisuke sighed "Alright, so for now lets continue aimlessly wandering around." "Yes sir!" "Ugh." So the two made camp when the sunlight faded into nonexistence and visibility became minimal.

"_Hm? What? Where am I?" Daisuke felt a warm embrace and drops of wetness fall onto his shoulder, he heard a sound reminiscent to crying... not just any crying, Sakuya crying. "W-why did you leave? Why did you leave me Daisuke... why?" "I... I just had to go, to find my own answers." "But y-you left w-without me... I loved you D-Daisuke and you l-left me." Sakuya managed to stammer out, her crying intensifying. "I'm sorry, I really am." _

"_I mean it."_

Daisuke awoke from his dream, feeling the full brunt of guilt slamming down on him, he began thinking on everything that he had done these past four years. "_Was it all really worth it? I haven't discovered anything about my real family or my past..._" After a while of pondering such things, he decided it would be best to just complete the job now and do whatever else he could about this problem later.

* * *

4 months earlier...

"Four years have past now and I'm finally 18, I can leave here!" Sakuya exclaimed loudly as she looked out her window feeling a nice cool morning breeze. Her father had woken up early today for this special occasion. Sakuya who had finally manage to save up sufficient funds and felt like she was old enough to finally go traveling herself. She headed downstairs to see that her father made her breakfast and gathered up her supplies. She gave him a hug "Thank you father." she said happily "Hahah it's the least I could do for you, now that you're leaving and all." He said with a smile. So Sakuya ate her food, geared up, said her last goodbyes to family and friends, and with all that done she took to the road. She wandered around for several weeks, passing from town to town, meeting several new people, while in a smaller remote village, she met a strange person.

"Hello there, you are Sakuya Nakamura are you not?" Said a woman as she strode over to Sakuya, the woman was clothed in a strange hooded cloak that Sakuya was unfamiliar with. "I am and who are you?" Sakuya questioned. The woman pulled her hood down to reveal her long dark purple hair and rather attractive facial features "I am a foreigner, my name is Rose, I've come seeking you because you have ties to a certain man, that man would be Daisuke Ichimaru." Sakuya surprised by what this woman who had come out of nowhere had just told her. "W-what about it?" "I can take you to him."

* * *

Daisuke had begun to grow tired, him and Aki had managed to find the large clearing in the forest where Aki was training previously, but after searching the perimeter and located what seemed to be the trail to bandits only turned out to be a lake. "Okay kid, we've searched all over this damned area and haven't found anything." Daisuke said anger hinting in his voice. "Bandits sighted sir." Aki said as three bandits came over to the lake and began filling up canteens with water. "Finally..." "What do we do sir?" "Approach casually, stay behind me." "Yes sir." So the duo began walking towards the bandits from there stakeout spot, making noise to attract their attention. The bandits perked up as they heard the rustling in the distance "Oi, ther's two a' them over there!" one bandit exclaimed as Daisuke and Aki were sighted. "Yeah, let's kill 'em and loot 'em!" And with that the bandits drew their swords and charged at the two. "Ahh, they're coming sir!!" "Get back kid!" Daisuke yelled as he brandished his broadsword and parried an incoming bandit, kicking him backwards into another bandit, the last one continued his charge and swung his sword at Daisuke, he ducked beneath the sword and thrusted his sword through the bandits abdomen, impaling him, blood soaking the sword as it trickled down it's fine steel, then flinging the now lifeless body to the side with a flick of his overly sized sword causing blood stream out onto the ground, the poor souls innards completely unrecognizable due to the swords serrated edges. The two bandits watched as their comrade was slain mercilessly and without effort, they decided running to steal another day was the best option, but Daisuke wasn't about to let them get away. He charged at them, before they had a chance to get away, he had cut on down from behind, rushing past the body as it fell to the ground and the blood that sprayed out, slowly began to cease to streaming out , Daisuke then grabbed the last one by the neck and slammed him down to the ground, and stepped on his back. "Heh, you bandits are all the same." "O-oh yeah? Well you haven't met our boss yet then, he's the best in these here lands!" The downed bandit exclaimed. "Really now? And just where is your boss?" "I'm not telling you!" Daisuke pointed the blade down at the bandit's neck. "Then show me." Daisuke demanded venomously. "Y-yyes of course." Daisuke then bond the bandits arms behind he and hoisted him up. He then turned and beckoned for Aki to follow. Aki proceeded to follow, careful not to step in any blood puddles.

After a short while of walking the bandit muttered out "Up ahead, that's the base." "Alright, go tell your friends that company is coming... tell them it's Daisuke." The bandit's eyes widened as the name was mentioned "Y-you mean Daisuke the Mercenary from port Kreis?" "Yeah, that one." The bandit ran off as fast as he legs would allow him in his newfound fear to the base, screaming and shouting for help.

"You have quite a reputation sir." Aki said as they watched the bandit run off. Daisuke laughed "Yeah, well the enemy should be coming soon, so you go find somewhere safe to hide, alright?" "Yes, sir!" Daisuke turned a bit to make sure Aki got away safely, as he began to turn back around he felt a sharp stinging pain in his shoulder, he glanced at it to see that an arrow had grazed his shoulder, his jacket ripped and bloodstained, some blood still seeping out. He disregarded it and held out a hand, a strange dark energy had begun to form around his hand, malevolence radiating off it as it glowed with it's deathly aura, the energy concentrated in the palm of his hand. "Die..." The ball shot off and pierced all the oncoming bandits and exploded sending rippling waves of the energy forth ferociously. A bloody mess of limbs, various body parts, weapons, and clothing lay in the stead of what was once humans. Daisuke laughed and walked forward in to the base. Destroying all that approached him, he kept a few around so he could question them. "Where do you keep your 'loot'?" Daisuke asked a small group of captured bandits as he began to treat a few wounds of his own. "I-iit's with t-the boss!" a bandit managed to squeak out. "Where is he?" "Head d-down this hallway and h-he'll be t-there!" "Alright." And with that Daisuke headed down the hall ignoring the pain of his various cuts and gashes, blood drops dotted a trail behind him as he treaded on. "_Haha, They really got me with that ambush, nothing too serious though._"

Daisuke came to a door that was much more heavily reinforced than any of the previous ones, strange thing was that it was slightly open, Daisuke opened it cautiously, he readied sword as he pushed open the door. "Ah, so you've arrived, I'm glad my subordinates where able to direct you to me." a man sitting on a desk spoke. He had charcoal colored hair that was slicked backwards, a fine suit and tie, and a very fancy Hi-quality silver sword in hand. "I suppose you've come to take back tome of darkness that we filched off that little runt some time ago." "What? Is that what Aki was using? _That's dangerous for anyone to use..._" "Yes it is, but anyway you won't be getting it back Daisuke Ichimaru! For I Hajime Noboru has awakened it's power and have gained the God of Darkness as my ally, he has granted me his very minions!! Prepare to die Daisuke Ichimaru!" Out of nowhere a several strange creatures spawned forth, they all appeared to be the same, decaying flesh, bloodstained teeth and claws, large physique, muscles could be seen flexing in areas where the flesh had decayed from, they carried a rancid smell, but worst of all was the intent to kill and slaughter, it was almost demonic.

For the first time in a long time Daisuke was scared...

There were 5 of them, Hajime had disappeared, and they were in tight quarters. Daisuke pulled himself together momentarily as the 'demons' rushed in for an attack. Daisuke swung his sword out and knocked them back, but his sword didn't seem to actually do much. "Argh... this isn't good, I need a little bit of time and distance"and with that Daisuke began readying a magic attack, two of the 'demons' came at him, baring their fangs and poising their claws to strike. Daisuke took hold of his sword with his free hand and stabbed right through one of the 'demons' and slamming it into the other one, causing them both to fall over on to a third 'demon' Daisuke loosed an attack with the strange energy from before which instantly vaporized the three 'demons' that had fallen over. "Huh? It would appear that chaotic energy hurts these_ things_ a great deal, ah!" Daisuke felt an overwhelming pain in his left side, causing his knees to buckle a bit. He turned and looked to see that he had be stricken by one of the 'demons' intensely sharp claws. He noticed the other one coming to finish him, he quickly focused as much chaos magic as possible into his fist and punched the oncoming 'demon' then he kicked the last one away and fired the accumulated magic at the 'demon'. As Daisuke watched the last one fade away, the pain in his side returned along with a newfound pain in his arm, severe gashes trailed up his forearm and along his side. "Gah... losing... to much blood...need help..." Daisuke proceeded on his way out, staggering around the already bloodstained halls, leaving a trail of blood that continuously lessened in amount. As Daisuke approached the main exit he could feel it slipping away. "_There's the door... almost there... I... I feel dizzy... starting to get cold... am I--_" Daisuke fell against the door, causing to open. He grunted loudly in pain as he hit ground. "_Am I... dying? No... I didn't come this far to die here... ahh... no..." _"S-sakuya..."And then everything went black.

"Daisuke?! DAISUKE!?!"


End file.
